Duel Academy
by aj117
Summary: New face join Jaden and the gang at Diel Academy. How will they cope when the shadow riders try to release the 3 sacred beasts


**Author's Note: Hi and welcome to my first fic, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the cards I use.**

Duel Academy, the place where legends are made. The School created by Seto Kaiba to train future pro duelists.

Just looking at posters of the school made Felix's heart beat faster, but to actually be trying out for the place, well, that's what Felix Warren's dreams were made of. The brunette ran a hand through his short spiky hair before pushing open the door and walking into the Kaiba Dome. The sight that met his eyes was incredible. There was at least five different duels taking place, and, as he entered he saw an applicant have their Rude Kaiser (1800/1600) destroyed by the proctor's Beast of Talwar (2400/2150).

'No way,' he thought, 'this place is incredible'. Felix walked over to the stands and saw a tall, black haired kid wipe out his Procter with Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 8 (3000/1800). He whistled, "That kid looks pretty good."

The boy standing next to him, a blond kid with long hair, said "No joke, I bet he'll be an Obelisk. Oh by the way, I'm Nick, and I should be up soon".

"Names Felix," Felix replied in his slight southern accent, "and I can't wait for my duel, but that guy will probably be a Ra, seeing as I doubt he went to some fancy prep school." The brunette smirked, as his duel spirit; Dragunity Phalanx appeared by his side. _'You sure seem excited about this place' _the small dragon said. 'Yeah,' the brunette said in his head, 'I've been waiting to go to this place forever, plus with you and our other pals I can't lose'. The dragon just smirked at his statement

As Felix finished his silent conversation, the loudspeaker called out, "NICHOLAS GRITHITHS TO DUEL FIELD 2! I REPEAT, NICHOLAS GRITHITHS TO DUEL FIELD 2!"

"Well, looks like it's my turn," the blond smirked, before strolling down to the arena nearest to them. Felix decided to watch the duel that was about to take place, only to hear a call off "FELIX WARREN TO DUEL FIELD 3! I REPEAT, FELIX WARREN TO DUEL FIELD 3!" come from the loudspeaker. 'Well, so much for seeing Nick's duel,' the brunette thought, 'oh well, I be my duel'll be better'.

He then strolled over to the duel field to the right of the one Nick had gone to. Standing on the far side was a man in a black suit with a white shirt who Felix guessed was the proctor.

"So applicant," Said the proctor, "You ready to duel. Go ahead and get started." With that, both the proctor and the applicant activated their duel disks and shouted "GAME ON!"

"Let's get started then, said Nicko as he drew his sixth card from his duel disk, "I summon Dragunity Dux in attack mode (1500/1000). And guess what, for every Dragunity on the field he gets an extra 200 attack points!" (1700/1000). A tall bird-man with metallic wings appeared in front of the 15 year old brunette. "Then I'll throw two cards face down and that'll do."

The proctor smirked, "Not bad applicant, but your face downs won't help you, I activate Giant Trunade to return them to your hand." A strong gale of wind blew at the face downs, returning them to Felix's hand. The brunette groaned. "Now then," The proctor continued, I summon my Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode." A large, beast-man, wielding an axe appeared and growled at the winged beast that stood opposite him. "Vorse Raider, attack Dragunity Dux!" the proctor ordered. The beast warrior sliced the bird man in half with one swing of his axe (FLP 3800). "Heh, well applicant, make you're move."

Felix drew a card from his deck and smirked, "I guess I'll just have to step it up then," he said in his southern accent. "Time to play my field spell, Dragon Ravine," the field then changed into a canyon, "Then, I'll use its effect to send my Dragunity Brandistock from my deck to my graveyard."

"But why get rid of your own card?" asked the confused proctor.

Felix sighed, "If ya just let me finish my turn then you'd see. Anyway, now I summon my Dragunity Legionnaire (1200/800) in attack mode. And thanks to his special ability, I can equip it with my Dragunity Brandistock that's in my grave." Another bird-man appeared, but this one was smaller and more muscular, with feathery wings. "Next, by sending these guys to the grave, I can special summon my Dragunity Arma Mystletainn (2100/1500), and I can equip him with Brandistock to. Now, Mystletainn attack Vorse Raider." The black dragon, covered with yellow armour, sliced through Vorse Raider with the giant sword that it held.

The proctor growled as his Life Points dropped (PLP 3800). "Now," Felix said, "You may be wondering why I have my Brandistock equipped to Mystletainn, so let me tell you, it allows my Dragunity to attack twice per turn, so go hit him directly pal." Then dragon flew forward and stabbed the proctor, who raised his duel disk to block the attack, with his sword (PLP 1700).

"Grr, you'll pay for that," the proctor snarled.

"Yeh, well first I'll throw out my two face downs again, then it's back to you." The brunette said with a smile.

"Huh, well then, I'll go ahead and summon my Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode." A humanoid ox, wearing red armour and carrying an axe appeared. "Now I'll play the smell Lucky Iron Axe. This raises the attack of my Ox by 500 (2200/1000)". The axe held by the beast warrior grew bigger, and the handle became metallic. "Ha, now go Battle Ox, attack his Dragunity!" the proctor demanded. The ox charged at the dragon, axe raised.

"Now hold on a minute, I activate my trap, Negate Attack. This stops your monster in its tracks, and then ends your battle phase." The brunette teen said.

The proctor sighed, "Fine, I play a face down and end my turn."

Felix drew a card before examining his hand. 'Hmm, not got anything that can take out his Ox, guess I'll just have to go defensive for now,' he thought. "I summon Dragunity Darkspear (1000/1000) in defence mode, and then I'll switch Mystletainn into defence as well." A small, black scaled dragon, with a spearhead around its head, appeared next to the larger dragon, as the latter took up a defensive stance.

"Running scared?" the proctor mocked as he drew a card, "I don't blame you, my Battle Ox is pretty frightening, as you Mystletainn is about to find out, right after I play my Fairy Meteor Crush, now you still take damage even if your monster is in defence mode, so attack!" The Ox's powerful slash broke the large dragon's defensive stance and destroyed it (FLP 3300. "You're move, so let's see you impress me."

Felix was feeling worried, until he looked at the card that he drew. 'All right, just what I needed!' "Now I activate the effect of Dragon Ravine, in order to send my Dragunity Phalanx to the grave. Then I'll play Monster Reincarnation, In order to return Dragunity Dux to my hand, so long as I discard a different one." He slipped one of the cards in his hand into the graveyard and replaced it with his Dragunity Dux. "Next I'll bring Dux on to the field, and use his special ability to equip it with my Phalanx. And when he's in my spell and trap card zone, I can special summon Phalanx to my field, so come and join us pal." A dark blue dragon, wearing golden armour, emerged onto the field. "Next I switch Darkspear into attack mode," The small black dragon stood tall, before rising into the air. "Now my Phalanx tunes Dux in order to synchro summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana (1900/1200) in attack mode. Meet one of my strongest monsters." Felix exclaimed, as a large purple dragon, wearing orange armour, ridden by a metallic winged bird man holding a spear.

The proctor laughed, "That's one of you best monsters, and to think I was worried when you summoned one of those new synchro monsters, it's no match for my Battle Ox."

"Ya know, ya really should let me finish before you criticize my monsters. Anyway, I can equip Vajrayana with Brandistock thanks to his special ability, but two attacks won't help me at this point, so I'll use my knight's other ability, by giving up one Dragunity equipped to him, his attack is doubled." The dragon and rider doubled in size as its power rose (3800/1200).

"Oh boy," Muttered the proctor, "I'm in trouble now."

"Got that right," Felix smirked, "Go Vajrayana, take out his Battle Ox!" The dragon flew towards the ox, and the rider launched its spear through the breastplate of the ox (PLP 100). "Now, Darkspear, it's your turn, attack directly." The Smaller dragon flew at the proctor, and stabbed his duel disk with the spearhead that surrounded its own head (PLP 0000). " All right, Duel academy, here I come," the brunette southerner cheered.

The proctor smiled, "Well done Felix, good luck at the academy."

Felix looked slightly surprised at the proctor, "Well, that's mighty kind of you, I'll try my best." With that, he looked to the side and saw Nick wipe out his proctor with Gem-Knight Ruby (2500/1300). 'Well Phalanx,' he silently said to his spirit, 'looks like I've got another pal coming along to the academy'. _'Yep, always good to have more friends' _the small spirit dragon replied.

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my first fic. Hope you enjoy, please R&R and I'll try to update ASAP.**


End file.
